A passive optical network (PON) optical distribution network (ODN) is a point-to-multipoint network structure, and the network structure is far more complicated than a point-to-point optical network. Especially in a scenario of fibre to the home (FTTH) where fibres have come into thousands of households, the probability of fibre fault has greatly increased.
In order to overcome the problem of fibre fault in the optical network in FTTH, operators use an optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR) device at an OLT to detect the performance of the ODN regularly, thus locating the fibre fault.
The OTDR device is a specialized instrument and has many test parameters and performance indexes, and appropriate test parameters should be selected according to different optical paths and different test purposes when performing an OTDR test directed at different PON ODN networks. For example, for a fault on a branch and a fault on a trunk, different test parameters need to be used. However, for the PON ODN network with a large amount of fibres and great difference, it is very difficult to manually select measurement parameters.